The Rise of Crystal Tokyo
by Pinkluver98
Summary: Its time for the creation of Crystal Tokyo ft : The generals, R&R please and Rated T for language .
1. The last day of school and Reuniting

**Randomness : hi everyone I'm shortening my name to Random also this is the story i was talking about that i had an idea for .**

**Set 2 years after the final battle**

**At home **

"Usagi its the last day hurry up!" Yelled Ikuto.

"Coming!" Usagi yelled as she was just coming down the stairs wearing a pink sweat shirt and pants with a pair of sparkly silver boots and her beautiful blond hair in a side ponytail instead of her odangos

"Usagi wait!"

"Yes?"

" We need to talk first its time you knew ". Ikuto said as Kenji came in (AN - i know i shouldn't be doing this AN but to let you guys know i have always hated Kenji he is an over protective nutcase review if you agree with me ) .

" Honey , you are adopted ". Ikuto said .

" I know ." Usagi said calmly ."Which also means you guys can't tell me what i can and can't do ."

"Like what ?" Kenji asked wearily.

"I can date my boyfriend without any objections ." Usagi replied bluntly .

" WHAT ?! NO YOU ARE NOT DATING THAT BOY ,YOU ARE NEVER GETTING MARRIED EITHER !" ( do i have to give you a hint who said this )

Usagi just finally lost her patience with Kenji about Mamo-chan (teehee).

"You know what ?! I don't care I'm getting married to him after graduation I have never understood why you hate him !" Usagi went berserk.

" i know why."ikuto cut in to the conversation .

"Why ?" usagi asked .

" Because he is afraid to lose his little girl ."

" seriously ?!" Usagi screamed .

"are you serious ?! " Usagi screamed because she was furious." I need to grow up someday and it seems to me you are never going to let me do that!" She screamed even louder when she banged her hand on the back of the couch and with that said she stomped out the door .

At school

"Hey Usagi !" The mean girl (from the baseball episode of stars season ) yelled out to Usagi rudely.

"What now ?" Usagi asked irritated ' ever since that day 2 years ago she has been treating me like I'm a nobody I'm a MOTHERFREAKEN PRINCESS' she thought .

" I heard you have a boyfriend but I've never seen him ."

" Whats it to you ?! Or if you really want to know you'll meet him at graduation ." Usagi said.

"just stop already she already told you she has a boyfriend she is not dating Seiya besides get over him he left 2 years ago." Makoto said as she came over ,she had overheard the conversation while passing by Usagis locker .

"Whatever" the mean girl said she knew she had to get away because Makoto is the toughest in the whole high school the the mean girl left .

After school usagi realized shes never lost her temper like she did this morning so to calm down once the moon came out she said " Mother , i wish you were here i miss you so much and i - i - i love you mother ." Usagi cried for awhile until a light distracted her , it was Queen serenity .

"Come here my dear come to mother " said a soft voice .

" Mother ?" Usagi said as she whipped her around to see her birth mother ( i never found it fair how in the anime and manga she never liked to talk about queen serenity )

"Hello dear "

" MOTHER !" Usagi yelled as she hugged her mothers spirit form .unknown to them the mean girl from school was watching .

**Random : well thats it for today and i promise 2 things 1. I will stop these ANs 2. I'll make it longer .**


	2. Meeting

**Random : hi people sorry this chapter is short i just became suddenly sick .anyway i do not own anything .**

"Usagi ! Hey !" Minako yelled out to Usagi as she ran to her .Her orange dress flowing as she ran .

"Minako, what now ?" Usagi said giggling .

"Come on Usa we're going to be late for the senshi meeting !"

"Wait , Rei didn't tell us we had a senshi meeting today i thought that was tomorrow ."

" Well obviously its not , come on ." Minako said .

At Rei's Shrine

"Ugh there you blond twits are !" (Guess who said this)

"Well sorry PYRO !" Minako screamed at Rei .

"Can we just get on with it please ?" Makoto asked .

"Fine " Rei and Minako muttered .

" As you girls may or may not have noticed * glares at Usagi and Minako* the earth has become cold suddenly which can only mean one thing... Crystal Tokyo is upon us and will arrive any day now " Luna explained.

" So what do we do?" Rei asked .

"Its time you reveal yourselves tomorrow, I'm calculating the next Crystal Tokyo earthquake will be at 10:00 am tomorrow morning ." Luna continued ignoring Reis question .

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Rei screamed .

" uh did i come at a bad time?" A mans voice asked .

"MAMO-CHAN !" Usagi yelled and then glomping him .

"Hey Usako i just came to ask if you wanted to come to *Our * bridge tonight?"

" you came all the way here instead of asking me on the phone aww that is so sweet ." Usagi replied .

' well anything for you my goddess ' Mamoru thought .then he left .

After a while of talking they decided to split

" Bye guys!" Usagi said.

At Usagis house

As soon as Usagi gets home she goes upstairs to get ready for her date with her Mamo-chan she puts on white heels , a short pink dress and puts her hair down then she leaves .

At the park

" Mamo-chan where are we going?" Usagi asked giggling while she is blind folded.

" you'll see " he replied .

**Random : thats all for today when i get better I'll update i just needed to get this out today also i just gave you people a CLIFFIE ! **


	3. The revealing

**Random: hi everyone I'm FINALLY feeling better i am not sick anymore YAY ! Ahem i do NOT under any circumstances own sailor moon . **

* * *

**previously on ' The Rise of Crystal Tokyo ' **

**" mamo-chan where are we going "**

**"you'll see"**

* * *

" oh my gosh " Usagi said after being unblind folded it was beautiful a candlelight dinner after dinner they danced the last dance from the moon kingdom then he took her to the ruins of the Golden Kingdom and they laid under the stars looking at the beautiful moon Mamoru thought that Usagi looks beautiful in the moonlight .

"Onegai tell me you're not leaving me again" Usagi whimpered.

"i'm never leaving you again ever you are my light,my hope,my heart,my life,my everything ." He whispered in her ear as he put his arms around her petite waist then he whispered sweet nothings in her ears .

" mamo-chan" Usagi moaned .

The next day at 9:55 am

" ugh where is she ?! " Rei complained behind the curtains of the outdoor stage which had been packed with audience members, news crews and family members all waiting for the big Sailor Moon public announcement.

"I called her this morning." Mamoru admitted.

"Was she awake?" Rei asked.

"Barely." He admitted sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head. "I offered to drive her here but she said that it was okay."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Michru said smiling.

"Are you sure we're doing this right?" Minako asked.

"What do you mean?" Haraka asked.

"I think she's referring to how we're not starting out as the Sailor Scouts and then revealing our identities." Ami explained.

"Nah, I think if you really want people to accept you, they should accept what you really are first." Makoto said.

"Yea makoto's right. Now if Usagi could just get here…" Rei said.

...

"Usagi you just had to sleep in today." Luna said running beside the blonde.

"It wasn't just that Luna, I had to make sure I looked my best for the big reveal!" She squealed in excitement.

"Well UsagiI don't know how we're going to get to the stage now."

"What do you mean Luna? …Oh." Usagi looked and saw that most of the main street was full of people and newscasts.

"There's no way around it; we have to go through the crowd."

"But I'll get my skirt all dirty."

"Usagi you can't complain. You're the reason that we're late."

"Ugh I know." Usagi said disheartened. "Why couldn't my parent's just waited up for me?" She whined to herself.

Then, following Luna, Usagi then through the crowd whatever way that she could; crawling, climbing, sneaking until she got close to the front.

"Hey Usagi is that you?"

She looked up to see Naru and Umino. "Hi Naru…he, he."

"Usagi, what are you doing on the ground?" Umino asked pushing up his glasses.

"Oh just looking for my…cat." She quickly stood up holding Luna in her hands. "Meow?"

"Oh well you should hurry and stand up, Sailor Moon and the scouts should be coming out any minute!" Naru said.

"I can't imagine what the super pretty Sailor Moon has to tell us? Maybe she's telling us her identity!" Umino speculated.

"Yea right Umino." Naru said, ticked off at the "super pretty" description and his crazy speculation. "Hey Usagi what are you doing?" She watched as Usagi left to the stage and started to climb up onto the base of it.

"Usagi ,are you nuts?" Naru asked.

"Explain to you later Naru!" Usagi yelled over the crowd before ducking behind the curtain.

"THERE YOU ARE ODANGO ATAMA!"

"Hi Rei." Usagi said sheepishly.

"Where were you Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"I got a little held up in the crowd that's all." She shrugged and smiled.

"But now you're here so let's get this show on the road!" Minako said excitedly.

"Just remember; we have to explain the past of the moon as best we can before transforming." Ami reminded them.

"Yea, we have our family and friends out there supporting us, but who knows what the crowd might be like." Makoto added.

"Lets just prove to them who we really are and that we are all princesses like we used to be." Rei said glorifying their spotlight.

"You mean like me?" Usagi said with a wise grin on her face.

"Come on you guys, let's pull up the curtain." Haraka said.

"As long as Ami and Mamoru are ready to explain then we're prepared."Michru.

"Yea and Artemis and Luna are here too." Minako added.

They nodded before having the curtained lifted. The crowd went silent. Then they heard:

"Where's Sailor Moon?" "Where are the Sailor Scouts?" "What's going on here?"

"Everyone stay calm!" Haraka shouted into her microphone. Everyone then shut up. It was amazing how Haraka could demand attention; her strong domineer was likely the reason. "We'll be opening for the Sailor Scouts, just stay calm and listen."

"The reason we're here, is to tell you the past of the Sailor Scouts, where they came from, who they are exactly, and why they're here." Michru continued.

"How do you know that?" A person asked.

"Consider us closer to them then you are." Pluto said, in her all knowing tone, and it seemed to keep the person satisfied.

"They embody each of the planets of our solar system; each Sailor Scout and their respective "name"." Mamoru spoke up.

"There have been many theories that there was once a civilization on the moon, although not many accredited to be true." Ami finally spoke, finding her voice, now that the others had. "

"This is what we are here to prove to you, that the sailor scouts are proof that life beyond our earth is possible." Michru said smiling at the crowd. The other scouts couldn't deny the way she glowed in front of a crowd.

"So you're telling us that the scouts come from the different planets?"

"Like Aliens?"

"No, not like aliens. They are like a different race of a human being…like we're all cookies, they just have a few extra ingredients." Makoto explained.

"Then who's the sailor scout of the earth?"

"It's not really that each planet has a sailor scout, but a guardian protector, or royalty that belongs to each." Rei explained further.

"And to answer your question, Tuxedo Mask is the protector of the earth." Mamoru finished, trying to be brave. Some of the crowd, particularly the girls went a whole shade of red, and a whole different type of happy.

"And we're supposed to believe this?" A man spoke out; ironically a man at that.

"Which brings me to this…"Mamoru started and took out large painting from behind the curtain. Usagi looked over at it. Then they heard a voice.

"Hey that's my painting!" They looked to see a girl in glasses and braids pointing at was Peggy Jones.( i cant remember her Japanese name so bear with me )

"Peggy don't you recognize Mamoru and I?"Usagi said.

"Oh wait, yea, you were the two that I had used for models."

"When I saw this one in your apartment the reason it surprised me, was that I had the same locket as in the picture."Mamoru said, looking to Usagi .Usagithen took it out.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. It even plays the same music. It was called "Until We Meet Again." Peggy said surprised.

"You actually illustrated a lot of images that related to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's past life, something only they could know ."

"Princess Serenity of the Moon gave it to Prince Endymion of the Earth a long time ago in that exact manner."Usagi explained.

"Hey Usagi, how come you know so much about this?" Umino yelled out from the crowd.

"Oh, well it's nothing really." Usagi said getting all shy and worked up, putting her hand behind her head.

"But why did I have a piece of this crystal in me?" Peggy asked.

"Because in the past of the moon, they used them both the key to the silver crystal Sailor Moon uses to save the world, and held a great evil power trapped. That's why the nega-verse came after you." Rei answered, recalling the fight.

"We wanted to tell you that the Earth and the Moon are to co-exist. That the past millennium is to come back with Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity." Ami continued.

"And we're supposed to follow this Tuxedo Mask guy as our king?" A voice asked.

"You are." A manly voice answered. Suddenly a group of four moved to the front and crawled onto the stage. The girls instantaneously recognized the shitennou. They looked different in normal clothes, but their faces were undeniable. It was Kunzite who spoke. "We were the protectors of the Prince in our past lives. We also once worked for the Nega-verse, because of some brain-washing. You can't deny that the Prince and the sailor scouts have saved your lives on various occasions from these monsters, and if you want them to come back, you can keep denying that they are who they say they are." He kept his stature, coming across less as a threat and more as a simple fact. Kunzite had always been to the point with his statements. Then they heard another voice.

"Nephilte , is that you?"

They looked in the crowd to see Naru looking up. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and Umino looked just as dumbfounded, but less impressed. He answered her. "Yes it is Naru,but realize that I am not the same person you met before. I'm sorry." Then he directed his attention to Jadeite.

"Another thing is that we, the protectors of the Prince of the Earth, were also engaged to the planetary inner princesses." Rei's face went red. Naru looked shocked.

"So where are the Sailor Scouts then?"

"We're right here." Usagi said stepping forward.

"Yea prove it!" Said some students in the front row.

"They are." Luna jumped up onto a stool in front of a microphone.

"Dude did that cat just talk?" One of the students asked.

"Yes she did." Artemis joined her, backing her up. "Common scouts time to show them your stuff."

"You want the Sailor Scouts, we got them!" Minako said stepping forward, acknowledging her time to shine. She nodded to the other girls, who prepared to show the world who they actually were. The crowds went silent.

"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Pure Moon Eternal Makeup!"

The crowd watched in awe as the young women, teenagers of modern society changed into their hero's that the city had made into celebrities. They also watched a man, turn into the famed Tuxedo Mask that most girls dreamed of.

"We are the Sailor Scouts."  
"Protectors of this earth."  
"And of this galaxy."  
"We will right wrongs."  
"And triumph over evil."  
"On behalf of the Moon,"  
"Of Mars,"  
"Of Jupiter,"  
"Of Mercury,"  
"Of Venus,"  
"Of Uranus,"  
"Of Neptune,"  
"Of Pluto,"  
"Of this Earth,"  
"We will protect you!"

The crowd stayed a moment silent, before crashing into applause. The scouts still knew that they weren't done. Convincing them that they really were princesses and that Mamoru was basically the king of the world would be difficult.

"I am Sailor Moon, and I am also the Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Sailor Moon said, seemingly the only one who could cause a silence.

"What was the Moon Kingdom like?" Dr. Kakeru asked.(you remember him lunas ex-crush from the S movie )

"Well ugh...uhm…" She thought.

"It was a time of peace and prosperity." Tuxedo Mask answered first to aid her.

"It was a time of balls, gowns and dresses." Venus continued.

"It was a time when the nega-sleeze was at ease." Mars said.

"When love was in the air." Jupiter added.

"And when the Moon was the center of the universe." Pluto finished.

"How do we believe that you aren't lying?"

"You'd question the sailor scouts? Even after we've saved you all from disaster?" Uranus asked offended.

"I'll show you." Sailor Moon said. She called upon her silver crystal, recalling the last time she called upon it before the fight. She held it over her head in the same manner and asked it to show them who they really were, to let them be free again.

The blinding light caused the audience to shade their eyes, as the golden light embraced Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion, as they became the Moon Princess and Prince of the Earth before the eyes of the public. They stared at the result.

"You can deny our existence, but realize this, we each hold the power to defend your world from evil to come. Without Princess Sere, who you can call Princess Serenity, the earth would have ended many times ago, and succumbed to darkness." Pluto explained to the crowd, backing up Uranus' previous outburst.

"Which is why we need your support." Prince Endymion continued. "We would like to make Earth a place of the Silver Millennium's former glory. But without the support of the public I cannot take my place, nor can Princess Serenity beside me."

"Why does Princess Serenity have to be beside you?" A voice asked, undoubtedly female.

"Because I love her. We were meant to be in our past lives, and I won't loose her again." He said grabbing her hands and looking down at the blue happy eyes.

"Without her power, the Earth cannot regain this glory, and become Crystal Tokyo." Luna piped up.

"Seriously, what's up with the talking cats?"

"We are the guardians of Princess Serenity,the ones who awakened the Sailor Scouts from their lives on earth to fight the evil." Artemis answered.

"They are not just animals, but people as well." Princess Serenity spoke with calming words.

"I support them!" Saori said trying to start a trend.(girl from episode 132)

"I do too!" Naru said.

"Me too!" Umino continued.

"Count me in!" Motoki yelled out.

Suddenly familiar faces of Dr. Tomoe, family members, close friends, people like Peggy Jones who they had helped escape the nega-verse were supporting them. It seemed that most of Tokyo had agreed to support their rule. They had to hope that the rest of the world somehow would, and that whenever Usagi could use the silver crystal to heal the world they could create peace.


	4. Graduation,Coronation and Royal wedding

**Random: hey people how is everyone today good ? Good ! I don not own sailor moon or taylor swifts song love story .**

"Serenity-Hime get up its the day of your graduation ." Luna said (AN- i don't really know when a graduation happens but my sister had hers 2 days after the last day of school so bear with me AGAIN )

"All right all right jeez Luna you didn't have to say my real name to get me up ." Usagi replied .

"Well as you know today is your graduation instead of wearing a graduation cap you will be wearing your tiara and throw that in the air instead of a cap do i make myself clear?"

"Yes , Luna" Usagi answered " Oh, will Mamo-chan be there ?" Usagi asked.

"Of course he will lets just hope your earth father doesn't see him ."

"Yeah i know right in fact he better not be seen daddy's bringing his gun " Usagi shuttered as she said that.

At the school

(An - im gonna skip 1 hour and 40 minutes later because thats how long my sisters graduation was and I'm to lazy to make it longer YAY FOR LAZINESS)

"Congratulations class !" Miss Haruna exclaimed then everyone threw their caps in the air or in Usagi's case her tiara but suddenly after .

"Attention may i have your attention ." Shelby (thats the name I'm using for the mean girl from chapter 1 ) said .

" Ikuto and Kenji Tuskino i thought you'd like to know that Usagi isn't your daughter." Shelby said as everyone gasped then looked at Usagi.

" Its true they aren't my parents ,but that doesn't mean I'm not their daughter in fact my real father left me and my real mother when i was a baby and Ikuto-mama you and my Mother, Queen Serenity can share me all this time i found it hard to except who i really am but now i realize i want to love my real mother not just you Ikuto-mama also i know that Ikuto -mama and My mother would do anything to keep me safe thats why my mother sent me to Ikuto - mama and Kenji-papa . " Usagi replied to Shelby's accusation .

"Oh Usagi i would love to meet your mother " Ikuto said in a soft kind voice.

" Then you can ." A voice said and everyone turned around to see a beautiful woman with long silver hair as long as to her feet wearing a white dress .

"Mother?" Usagi asked .

"Hello dear ,hello Ikuto I'm Serenity ." Queen serenity said .

"Its a pleasure to meet you Serenity thank you for letting me care for your daughter ."

" Oh please shes your daughter just as much as mine ." Serenity said.

While Serenity and Ikuto were talking Usagi saw Mamoru and snuck off to see him .

" So ..." Usagi said trying to start a conversation .

"So" Mamoru said .then a long silence there was .

" i cant wait for our ROYAL wedding next week." Usagi finally said .she then remembered a time 1000 years ago that their love was forbidden .so she then led him behind a tree think this as payment for the romantic dinner they had 2 days ago then she stated to sing to remind him of what they were 1000 years ago .

"We were both young when i first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm  
Standing there on a balcony of summer air

See the lights ; see the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd you say hello  
Little did i know ...

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy  
Said " stay away from Juliet" and i was crying on the  
Staircase begging you "please don't go " and i said ...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said,

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say… yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…"

" Wow .." Mamoru breathed it was all he could do she sounded amazing .

" i love you Endy" she said giggling.

" and i love you serene" he said.

Then they crashed their lips together in a light kiss .

One week later

" Here it is people the wedding of the next 1000 years ! " a news woman exclaimed taping the whole wedding .(btw the weeding is somehow on the moon don't ask me i don't know how )

Inside the Princess Serenity's room

"My dear i am giving you a warning right now since you look so beautiful and breathtaking in MY wedding dress let me tell you just like your Father with me Endymion wont be able to stop looking at you ." Queen serenity said giggling then Serenity looked at her mother serenity shocked she was giggling .Queen serenity's wedding dress that princess serenity was wearing a white version of taylor swifts love story music video dress that one she wears on the balcony .

" Serenity ?" Ikuto asked

"Yes?" Asked both serenity's.

" your mother dear " Ikuto said bluntly .

" oh right"

" yes Ikuto "

"Why did your husband leave you?" Ikuto asked once they were in a corner .

" i don't Ikuto i loved him so much and i thought he loved me but i guess not . " then she whispered to herself " oh why did you leave me Apollo ?" Serenity said sighing .

"If your husband bothers to show up at OUR (referring to Ikuto and serenity) daughters wedding then i will surely give him a piece of my mind for leaving the real mother if our daughter and my new best friend ."

" it doesn't matter Ikuto its over its been over for 1017 years Serenity was only one thats why she doesn't remember her father ." Serenity replied. " we should be getting back to Serenity and i am doing the coronation and wedding it tradition of the Lunarians to have their mothers preforming the ceremony." Serenity continued .

During the wedding

Queen serenity walks Princess serenity down the isle and Shingo as the ring bearer with Minako as the maid of honor and of course the senshi as the bridesmaids .

" hello everyone today we are gathered for the union of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion first does anyone object to this marriage *Silence* ok then Prince Endymion of Earth do you take Princess Serenity the lunarian princess as your wife to have and to hold in sickness and health to love to cherish as long as you both shall live ?"

"I do "

" and do you Princess serenity of the moon take Prince Endymion of earth as your husband *mumbles -hopefully you have better luck then i did* to have and to hold in sickness and in health to love to cherish as long as you both shall live ?"

"I do " Serenity-hime said without hesitation .

"Prince Endymion is their anything you would like say to MY serenity "

Endymion turned to princess serenity and said"Serenity when i first saw you 1000 years ago walking down the staircase with that one look on you face i fell in love before i met you i died when beryl attacked and i will die again if it means you out of harms way then we met 1000 years later all those times we fought i really just wanted an excuse to talk to you to hear your voice ." Then endymion put the ring on her finger.

" Serenity anything you'd like to say ?"

" endymion when i saw you ,you didn't notice me hiding behind a pillar watching you i was so in love with you already by just seeing you then when you talked to me i just almost wanted to faint the night beryl attacked I've never said this to anyone but mother i picked up your sword and stabbed myself so i could be with you then 1000 years later when we fought i only was rude because i was terrified of rejection " then serenity put the ring on his finger .

" I now pronounce you as husband and wife , Endymion you may kiss your bride" then endymion and serenity kissed passionately giving each other all the love from 1000 years ago ,now and 1000 years later

"The second part of the ceremony is the coronation of the two newly wed as rightful king and queens to both the moon and the earth. Serenity my dear please come forth." Queen serenity said

"yes mother" (she kneeled with her hand over her heart which was the Lunarians way to bow.)

"As my only heir to the throne of the moon I am pleased to present to your crown and power to rule over these two planets and rest of the Universe. You were born with great power and have shown to me that you have what it takes to be a wise, just ruler. (Queen Serenity place the Crown on her head.) With the join of the prince of earth we will wait for our next heir, I love you very dearly and I will always be here if you need me." Queen serenity said

"I will mother be a just, fair leader, for you have taught me everything I know and I will never forget you and I love you very much." Serenity said .

"Prince of Earth, it is in your birth right to be come king of the Earth but with the Joining of the moon princess you have inherit the right to rule by her side the whole universe. Be a wise and just ruler and guide my daughter and lover her till the end of time."

"I will your majesty will love, honor, protect your daughter and be a just and fair ruler." Endymion replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you your new King and Queen. King Endymion and Queen Serenity, together they will make sure that there is order and peace among the universe. ( Queen Serenity handed Endymion his white cane that had the golden crystal and put the medals that signified he was the king. She hugged them both) I love you both and very proud of you two."


	5. Surprises ,introductions ,and royal baby

**Random : hiya again this is a day early btw i own nothing * mumbles * but in time .**

* * *

1000 years later

"This is so exciting," Minako said bouncing around.

"Anyone else thinks that it is weird that a little while ago the whole planet was covered in ice," asked Serenity.

"Only you odango," Rei told her. "You were the one who put the planet on ice and revived the same planet a thousand years later."

"Yeah and I am still only two months pregnant," stated Serenity.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled unison."Have you told Endymion yet ?"

"No, Only thing that matters is that ChibiUsa is okay," Serenity smiled as she touched her stomach.

"She is," Ami assured her.

"Now Serenity we need to fix your hair," Makoto told.

Serenity undid her hair as Minako and Rei began to brush her long silver blonde hair. After her hair was smooth Rei and Minako redid Serenity's odango's and put a band of pearls around each bun. Ami and Makoto added beads and gems to her loose hair which flowed from the base of each bun. Then each girl began to apply their make-up as they Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru walked in.

"It is time," Haruka said to which the other girls nodded.

"Mercury Cosmic Power…"  
"Mars Cosmic Power…"  
"Jupiter Cosmic Power…"  
"Venus Cosmic Power…"  
"Pluto Cosmic Power…"  
"Uranus Cosmic Power…"  
"Neptune Cosmic Power…"  
"Saturn Cosmic Power…"  
Make-UP!

Serenity and the Senshi joined Mamoru and the Shitennou behind the platform."You all look beautiful," Mamoru said holding his arms out to Serenity. Mamoru looked at Serenity as she tired not to laugh. "What?"

"You look like a grape," she said still trying to suppress her laughter causing the other Senshi to suppress their amusement at Mamoru's purple tux.

"That is what I told him," Zoicite said nonchalantly.

Mamoru glared at Zoicite. "Don't remind me," he grumbled as the music began to play.

"We give you Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion," Venus and Kunzite said in unison.

"Mizuno Ami please step forward," Neo Queen Serenity told Mercury. "Senshi of ice and water, Princess of Mercury, will you accept the position as head of the medical and scientific departments," Neo Queen Serenity asked her.

"I will," Mercury replied.

"Your name of the Silver Millennium shall be restored to you ," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

Mercury nodded kneeled in front of her queen.

"Hino Rei please come forward," requested Neo Queen Serenity. "Senshi of fire, Princess of Mars, will you continue to guard and read the scared flame," Neo Queen Serenity questioned.

"I will," Mars answered.

"Your name of the Silver Millennium shall be restored to you ," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

Mars nodded and kneeled to the left of Mercury in from of the queen.

"Kino Makoto stand before me," commanded Neo Queen Serenity. "Senshi of Lighting, Princess of Jupiter, will you head the agricultural and culinary departments?

"I will," Jupiter said.

"Your name of the Silver Millennium shall be restored to you ," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

Jupiter nodded and kneeled next to Mars on her left in front of her queen.

"Aino Mina come before me," stated Neo Queen Serenity. "Senshi of Light and Love, Princess of Venus. You are the leader of the Inner Senshi and wielder of the Holy Moon Blade. Will you accept the position as head of security?"

"I will." Venus crossing her right arm over her chest.

"Your name of the Silver Millennium shall be restored to you ," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

Venus kneeled to Jupiter's left completing a semi circle around Neo Queen Serenity.

All the eyes in the crowd turned toward Endymion and the Shitennou as Endymion spoke. "Jadeite stand before me."

"Yes my king," Jadeite thought as he stepped forward.

"Lord Jadeite, King of the East. Will you accept the position ?"

"I will," Jadeite replied kneeling in from of Endymion on his left.

"Nephrite step forward," Endymion declared. "Lord Nephrite, King of the West, will you accept the position of head of the weather and astronomy departments?"

"I will," Nephrite said kneeling to Jadeite's left before the king.

"Zoicite present yourself before me," commanded Endymion.

"Lord Zoicite, King of the South, will you accept the position as head of the research department?" questioned Endymion.

"I will," Zoicite said kneeling in from of Endymion and to Nephrite's left.

"Kunzite come to me," ordered Endymion.

"Yes my lord," he thought stepping forward.

"Lord Kunzite, King of the North, will you accept the position of head of the military?" asked Endymion.

"I will," Kunzite answered kneeling beside Zoicite completing the semi circle around Endymion.

"Meioh Setsuna present yourself to us," Neo Queen Serenity said. "Senshi of Time and Space, Princess of Pluto, will you accept the position of keeper of the Royal Archives?"

"I will," Pluto stated kneeling slightly in front of Endymion.

"Tenoh Haruka come to me," Neo Queen Serenity asked. "Senshi of the wind, Princess of Uranus, will you accept the position of commanding and training the guards?"

"I will," Uranus declared kneeling beside Pluto before Serenity and Endymion.

"Kaioh Michiru stand in front," Neo Queen Serenity requested. "Senshi of the ocean, Princess of Neptune, will you accept the position ?"

"I will," Neptune said kneeling beside Uranus.

"Tomoe Hotaru present yourself to me," Neo Queen Serenity told her. "Senshi of destruction, death and rebirth, Princess of Saturn, will you be part of the heir's court when the time comes?"

"I will," Saturn answered kneeling in front of Serenity beside Neptune finishing the semi circle the Outer Senshi had created around Serenity, Endymion, the Inner Senshi, and the Shitennou.

After they had kneeled the guardians all declared their loyalty in one voice. "We pledge our lives to the house of the Moon and Earth as long as we live."

That night in Serenity and Endymion's room Serenity came in with her silky robe on and handed something to Endymion , he was confused so when he opened it he almost passed out do to shock "You're Pregnant ?!" She nodded then he hugged her then kissed her hard Then he spun her around in joy .

6 months later (i always thought lunarian pregnancies were 4 months long but combine earth and you get 6 months so this is my opinion btw the senshi are pregnant too with the generals kids the sailor quartet )

Serenity was now in the Palace's hospital and she was now under the care of her close friend and shenshi, Ami(_Sailor Mercury). _Serenity had gone into labor just the night before and she was rushed right away to the palace's hospital. Which was located in the southern wing of the massive building and was originally built for the Royal Family's personal use. And today, the Royal couple was in here and were about to welcome the newest member of there family... _Small Lady Usagi, aka, Chibi-Usa._

"Calm down your majesty!" Ami pleaded(she maybe pregnant but shes working)to her friend, as she took her position to deliver the baby. " I need you to push for me when I count to 3. Okay?"

Serenity just looked at the friend and nodded. Just long enough for Endymion to escape his wife's death grip and catch his breath. "On the count of 3. 1...2... 3!"

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

meanwhile in the waiting room

" So how long has it been since she went in?" Minako asked, as she looked at the wall mounted clock that was there. " 5 hours in the next 10 minutes." Hotaru replied, watching the clock as well.

" I wonder how it is going in there?" Rei asked, as she looked at the doors that lead into the wards. " I don't know, but I can tell you that Serenity is in pain right now." Makoto replied.

" It can't be that bad , right?" Minako said, sounding a bit fearful. "Right?"

** Back in the delivery room**

"Okay Serenity, I want you to push on the count of 3." Ami told her "3!"

"**AAAAHHHH!" **Serenity screamed, as she pushed hard. Trying to remember what she had learned in the lamaze classes that she and Endymion had taken in the last few months. But from what she could tell, it was like Chibi-Usa had no intention of coming out and was just doing this to spite her. If that were the case, then she would make her soon to be daughter pay dearly of that when she was a littler older.

"Alright! I see the head! Just continue to push." Ami said, as she saw the head begin to come out. Serenity did as she was told and continued to push harder and harder!

" Here she comes!"

" **AAAAAAAHHHHH...!**"

"Finally" Serenity sighs.


	6. Epilogue : 5 years later

**Random : hey uh this is the last chapter of TROCT. So anyway i do not own anything.**

* * *

**5 years** **later**

five years past since the birth of chibi-usa or known as Princess Usagi small lady Serenity . the senshi gave birth as well .

Ami: gave birth to pallas(with zoicite)

Minako: gave birth to Ceres ( with kunzite)

Rei: gave birth to vesta(with Jadeite)

Makoto : gave birth to juno(with nephilte)

then Seyia returned and became friends with chibi-usa and eventually fell in love with her Serenity gave birth to 4 more kids twin boys ,then a girl ,then another boy ,turns out at the beginning of Crystal Tokyo Kenji died in the rebirth but Ikuto,Late queen serenity ,and Shingo survived though .Crystal Tokyo was just wonderful .

the end


End file.
